It has always been difficult to keep fluids contained within a toilet. Outlet blockages can cause bowl overflows. Rough handling can crack porcelain thus permitting tank leaks. Improperly installed wax seals can allow moisture to penetrate unseen into a floor. The result in each case, if not immediately corrected, is rotted floors and substantial repair bills. While the elimination of blockages and rough handling cannot be provided by anyone other than a toilet user, improvements to the known apparatus for mounting toilets can be.